Coeur prisonnier
by serenia1832
Summary: Petit poème sur les sombres pensées de goku envers un certain moine. Shounen ai . Et oui une suite !
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde me revoici mais cet fois je fais quelque chose de différent.

Cette courte histoire seras un poème que j'ai écris il y a longtemps et que j'ai décidé de mettre en histoire avec un personnage de saiyuki goku (pour pas changé)

J'aime le martyrisé cé plus fort que moi. Alors j'espère jusque vous aimerez.

Laissé moi des review please ( mode chibi eyes)

Poème: Coeur prissonier

Ce soir, goku ne se sens pas bien. Il ne cessait de repensé à ce qui venait de lui arrivé.

Ne supportant plus l'atmosphère tendu de l'auberge il partit et surtout loin de lui.

Il marcha, marcha et marcha encore puis il vis un grand lac et un quais où il décida d'allé s'asseoir. La nostalgie l'enveloppa encore plus, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il hurla sa souffrance.

Pourquoi mon coeur t'aime t-il ?

Alors que toi tu ne m'aime pas!

Je suis là à te regardé et je ne peut m'empêché de t'aimé

Par l'absence de tes pensées

mon coeur c'est enfermé et à jeté la clé

Et je vais me réfugié dans le coin de mes pensées,

Je contemple le lac devant moi,

Ce lac est sombre, triste et froid

Ses eaux noires comme l'ébène,

M'incite à m'y aventuré,

J'entend soudain une sourde voix qui m'appel,

Elle m'attire, je me penche un peut et je tombe dans cet eau,

L'eau est glaciale et quelque chose m'attire sous l'eau,

Un tourbillon de sensation me traverse,

Passant de l'amour que je ressentais à la tristesse,

au désespoir et à la souffrance de vivre,

Puis je touche une chose étrange,

j'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois devant moi un coeur transpercé,

Un coeur qui saigne et qui est enfermé dans une prison de fer froid et saccadé,

Devant une t-elle souffrance je me met à pleuré,

Mais je m'aperçois trop tard que ce coeur est le mien,

Je ne peux plus m'arrêté,

Je crie ma douleur,

Je veux que se martyre arrête,

Soudain j'entend une voix au loin,

Et je m'aperçois que je suis toujours sur ce vieux quai gris ,

Je me retourne et je le vois qui s'approche de moi,

À ce moment je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé où si j'était devenu fou,

Puis mes tourments me frappe de plein fouet,

Mon coeur ma mis en garde,

Mais j'ai quand même espoir,

Mais se soir tout me paraît claire,

Je l'aimais mais lui non,

Mon coeur fus brisé en milles miettes,

Tout ce qu'il avait aimé de moi,

N'était que mon corps et rien d'autre,

J'ai cru mourir sur place quand t-il me dit c'est fini,

Mais se soir je suis triste de voir que je suis amoureux de sanzo,

Et que lui ne ma jamais vraiment aimé,

J'aurais du lui dire que je l'aimais,

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir,

Car de toute façon sa ne changerais pas grand chose,

Mon coeur saigne comme une plaie ouverte,

Mais parfois je ne peut m'empêché de pensé qu'il m'a peut-être aimé,

Mais pour l'instant j'ai le goût de me noyer dans se lac sombre comme mais pensées,

Je pris mon coeur et l'enferma à double clé,

Et mon coeur en fut prisonnier,

Prisonnier de mon amour que tu à bafoué.

Un coeur transpercé par l'amour qui vient de le quité,

Un coup fatal qui me rappelle que l'amour fais mal !!!!!!!

Fin

Laissé moi des reviews pour voir si vous avez aimé.

Merci

sérénia1832


	2. Chapter 2

Salut voici la suite de coeur prisonnier.

En fait se n'est pas vraiment une suite, ce poème que vous allé lire est un autre poème que j'ai écris il y a longtemps que j'ai modifié légèrement pour que se soit sanzo qui le dit.

Et oui se poème seras les pensées de notre bonze national.

Je l'ai fait suite à la demande de kenichan qui ma encouragé.

Je verrai a faire la vrai suite du poème de goku en histoire cet fois je vais mettre en marche ma cervelle pour avoir des idées.

Pendant se temps bonne lecture de ce poème.

Ja ne...

Chapitre 2 Destin tracé !

Sanzo est seul dans sa chambre et repense à cette histoire avec goku.

Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé aussi froidement ?

Il le sait mais refuse de se l'avoué trop de souvenir vienne le perturbé de douloureux souvenir.

Quel ironie de savoir que mon destin est d'être seul,

Je reste assis seul dans cet chambre triste et froide,

Cet chambre est en quelque sorte mon refuge, mon sanctuaire,

où je viens me réfugié pour me consolé de ton absence,

Ce soir, je suis là à repensé à mon désarroi, car ta présence me manque,

Je sais que ma vie est faite pour ne pas être aimé et compris,

Personne ne prête oreille à ma peine,

Je suis triste et écoeuré de vivre sans avoir le droit d'aimé,

De toute ma vie, une seul personne à su me comprendre,

mais le destin à repris le dessus sur moi,

Il ma enlevé celui que j'aimais,

Il pris mon amour et le broya afin que je souffre éternellement,

La vie est un long et pénible chemin que l'on doit surmonté,

mais moi elle ne fait que m'enfoncé dans la douleur, la tristesse et les idées noires,

Ma vie n'a plus de sens,

Je suis présentement suspendu au dessus d'un gouffre qui veut m'aspiré,

dans un tourbillon de larmes et de désespoir,

Tout le monde autour de moi est heureux, mais moi je ne le suis pas,

Je voudrais tant fuir de ce monde pour allé retrouvé la paix intérieur,

Cela m'est interdit je crois,

Car la vie veut que je sois celui qui doit souffrir.

Sanzo eu un flash lui rappelant les paroles de goku.

goku: je t'aime sanzo et sa depuis le premier jour.

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que le saru lui rappelle qu'il était seul au monde.

Mais pourquoi il restait seul au fait, goku lui offrait une chance d'être libre et heureux mais lui il l'avait blessé en lui disant ces mots cruels, quel idiot je fais, j'ai la chance d'être heureux enfin et j'ai peur d'aimé, non en fait j'ai peur de le perdre comme j'ai perdu mon maître, je ne dois pas commettre la même erreur, mais pourquoi se serrement de poitrine, pourquoi mon coeur me fait si mal.

Aurait-je le droit d'aimé, quel idiot j'ai fait, c'est sa!!!!!! j'aime se baka saru il faut pas que je le laisse partir le retenir ne plus le faire souffrir je dois le rattrapé avant de le perdre pour de bon.

Sanzo ce leva et courut rejoindre goku qui était partit se promené il fallait qu'il le rattrape et lui avoue que lui aussi l'aimait.

Fin

Alors qu'est que vous en dite ? laissé moi des reviews.


End file.
